You Save My Life
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: The way that the two would always try their best at comforting each other silently was also touching, but then they had begun leaving for large periods of time... Bumblebee/Sam


**You Save My Life **by Life Is A Highway66

I decided to be different :) I've noticed that the majority of slash fanfictions are either written in third person, or when written in first person, the point of view of one of the characters involved with the relationship. So, here it is. Optimus Prime's POV, written incredibly out of character...  
**Warnings **Mild Sam/Bumblebee.  
**Disclaimer **I don't own Transformers. If I did, Soundwave would appear a LOT more often. I also don't own the song I used in the story...

* * *

Years passed since our arrival on Earth, and little had changed within our lives. With the exception of Sam and Michaela's argument, bringing their relationship to the brink, and there it has stayed. Bumblebee's concern for the male human's wellbeing was touching to say the least, for Sam had suffered a lot from the female – this showed in each action. None of us had decided to quire him about what was dwelling about his mind, but things have begun to grow worse.

The dismay had begun to affect Bumblebee incredibly. He would no longer speak, for the first few days he had only done so to Sam, and yet the human would never be able to get an answer when the question "what's wrong?" would sneak into a conversation. When I had heard this, I tried to get an answer, but without prevail. Ironhide and Ratchet had also had the same results.

From there, without a warning, he had become silent.

That was something which Sam did not need at the moment; from there both of their emotions began to rise, the way that the two would always try their best at comforting each other silently was also touching. We just (and still do) let them continue this way, the other Autobot's under strict command to let them be.

That was that.

It was only a small amount of days ago that I had first begun to notice their absence during large periods of time, triggering worry from Ratchet, Ironhide and myself. Even in less time I had found out the reason of their absence – an excuse I would prefer not to tell my comrades.

"Are you sure we shouldn't look for them?" Ratchet was the first to ask, I looked to him, he was certainly concerned for their welfare. I had stopped looking down to the countryside below and cast my attention toward the medic.

"No," I answered, he seemed shocked by this, but did not argue back, looking back to where the sun had just dropped below the horizon. "Let them be." As much as I disliked showing it, my worry was also beginning to worry about the two. However, our evenings were more often than not spent like this; resting upon the cliff edge, over-looking the scenery below us – the inhabitants below could see us, but none seemed to. The silence hung thickly in the air around us momentarily, before a gentle voice was heard singing in the distance, and yet it had sounded close to us:

…_You could have bowed out gracefully, but you didn't_…

Looking behind me to inspect if the other two had heard what I had done, they also seemed to perk an interest at the noise, knowing what I was already planning to enquire they nodded and looked toward the direction where we had presumed the source to come from. "Who's going to inspect?" Ratchet asked, not looking away.

"I will," Ironhide volunteered straight away, at first allowing him to go until that familiar sound of his cannons began.

"No." I scolded, my voice as stern as I could make it, "I'll go."

…_You knew enough to leave well enough alone, but you wouldn't_…

Seemingly slightly irritated by my decision, Ironhide groaned, "okay, fine." As I stood and walked away from my location, he replaced my presence there. The gentle voice was not too far away from where we were situated at that moment, more or less behind the buildings that were now in front of me. I as silently as I could began to move toward the source of the sound.

…_I drive myself crazy trying to stay out of my own way_…

The two watched me leave briefly before conversing amongst themselves about past events, which opened another suggestion to Bumblebee's (and maybe even Sam's) dismayed attitude – the loss of Jazz. It had affected us all in one way or the other, but only a few of us had not allowed it to show. I included. I took it upon myself to keep the atmosphere of the Autobot's content.

…_The messes that I made but my secrets are so safe_…

As I began the approach to the source of the singing and slow paced music, the discussion between the two companions was just a distance noise. Granted, sneaking to where the noise was coming from was not the quietest of things I had done, but the sound was not stopping, even as I get to the side of the building of which I presumed the composition was coming from.

…_The only one who gets me, yeah, you get me_…

Changing to my alt mode, but despite the amount of noise I had created in doing so, the melody continued. I stayed in one place for a moment, before – with a moderately loud rumble – starting my engine. The music maintained its level, even as I rolled forward, and noticed who was there, the song did not waver.

…_It's amazing to me, how every day_…

There, behind the derelict building, was Sam, curled up beside Bumblebee, they seemed to be enjoying each others company, listening to the song and gazing down to the farmland that the hill sloped down to.

And that was all I needed to know where they would sometimes creep away to.

…_Every day_…

There was a barely audible exasperated sigh come from Bumblebee, he began to shift into a more comfortable position, looking down to the human as he felt Sam's eyes burn upon him. That's when his optics rested upon me, I felt his fright. I just stayed in my position, whilst under the look of a truck, there was little I could do to reassure him that I did not frown upon their relationship. Seeing that I was not doing anything to show any anger, he managed to muster a smile, looking down to the creature beside him, another line was sang:

"…_Every day you save my life_…"

* * *

**Authors' Note**

The song is called Everyday (a Rascal Flatts' song... It's actually quite good) ;P


End file.
